Beautiful Soul Jesse McCartney
by LenaLuna
Summary: This is the sequel to my first chapter fanfiction book! Twilight Tale Twisting. Edward And Bella deside to become human again, but what will this choice do to their lives? How will they accomplish this? Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

Twilight twisting 2\

Chapter 1

I woke up and it was light outside. Edward was sitting there on the rocking chair next to my bed reading a magizene. I yawned. "Morning sleepy head." He mummered, putting his book down.

I rolled over, "Not yet." I mummered putting the pillow over my face.

He laughed and pulled the pillow up, "You gotta get up, sweetheart."

"Whyyyyy." I groaned, as I rolled back over onto my stomach. Edwards hands came down and he tried to pry me up. I was holding onto the sides of the bed, "Nooooo." I groaned.

He pulled me up anyway, stupid newborn, just wait a few months, I thought. He pulled me into a cradle in his arms and said, "Come on, school is about to start in an hour anyway."

I crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"Oh come on, you cant be mad at ME." He teased. I rolled my eyes, "I can and I am."

He laughed and kissed me lightly, "Does that help?" He asked. I shrugged, "Come on Isabel, you have to get ready for school."

I groaned and hopped out of his arms. I went into the bathroom and put on my clothes that I had laid out for the morning. I quickly brushed through my teeth, there isn't a rule to not letting vampires brush their own teeth. I brushed my hair down and started piling on eyeliner, and mascara. Edward appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder, "Why do you where makeup? You don't need it."

I laughed and said, "You really need seeing eye glasses." I mummered.

"I can see clearer than a human." He mummered.

"Then your just crazy." I laughed.

"I don't think that's it either." He said, quietly, smiling. He quickly let go and as he zipped away he said, "I'll see you downstairs." He was already dressed and ready for school, showoff.

I quickly finished the lipgloss and eyeshadow and put on my shoes. When I grabbed my backpack, I raced downstairs.

"You guys better get to school." Esme said, handing Rose her keys and tossing Edward his.

We all got to our cars, Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice rode together and Edward and I got into his new Volvo.

We were silent the whole way to school, he had one had on his steering wheel, holding mine with his other. I closed my eyes. "Do you ever miss being human?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "I don't remember it. I wish I did. All I really know is that Chief Swan was my dad and he thinks that I disappeared. I never gave it much thought accually." I admitted. He did.

"Do you ever wish you knew what being human was like?" He asked after considering this.

"I know you do. I know what it was like for you, I don't know, maybe I got all the human experience I will remember from when I met you." I shrugged, not opening my eyes, "Do you want to be human again?"

I opened my eyes and he shook his head, "I want to be, but I know you were always worried when I was." He looked at me.

"I was only worried that you would be."

"You shouldn't have been…. What would you do if you became human, right now?" He asked. I really didn't know but I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know…. Be really freaked that's unnatural." I laughed.

He laughed, "I'm serious."

I shrugged, "I guess I would just… be happy I suppose. What about you?"

He didn't answer, "Do you think… that there is any way to get your humanity back?" He was staring at the road.

I thought for a moment, "I don't know. There could be, anything is possible, I suppose."

"Do you know any one who may be able to do that?" Edward asked.

I considered this for a moment, "Only the Voltri has ever been able to perform miracles to things like that, maybe they would know. Do you want to see about it? I mean it wasn't fair to have your humanity taken away from you because of me."

"Would you become human with me? I mean, you wouldn't be unhappy would you?" He asked.

"I would, be happy I mean. I am happy just around you. I think that I would become human if you did. That wouldn't be something sad, I suppose." I replied without missing a beat.

"Well…. Do you want to try the Voltri?" He asked.

I looked at him for a moment, "…I guess we could… If you want to be human… We could look into it." I said giving him a reassuring smile, "We can go tonight if you want."

He stared at me for a moment, "Really?"

"Sure. I will just tell Alice and them about it later. We can go right after school."

"Okay, that would be cool."

"What?! You cant go to the Voltri for this! I doubt they could even help. They could do something awful. I don't think that you should trust them. Think of all the disadvantages of being human, anyway." Alice yelled in a whisper, we were at lunch so she couldn't say anything to loud.

Emmett laughed, "It sounds cool. Danger."

"Look, I don't care what you guys say, Edward wants to be human again, and I wont deny him of that chance." In her head Rosalie was planning on changing us back anyway, I ignored it.

"And you are going to risk Edwards life to?" Alice demanded in disbelief. Jasper was the only one calm.

"Its his choice, you risked his life to change him." I growled.

"I saved him! Do you know what would have happened when james came?" Alice whispered annoyed.

"Look, you guys can say what you want, I still think it should have been his dissition. So he gets that chance back." I growled ending the conversation, we were going to Voltri and that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we got off the plane, Edward was a little tense. He didn't know if the Voltri could help and he was considering the danger part. I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

He nodded once.

We went into the Voltri's building in Volterra. Edward got really tense and the secretary came. "Hello Isabella, who is your friend?" She was admiring Edward. I narrowed my eyes a tiny bit.

"This is Edward, would you tell Aro we are here? We would like to talk to him, as soon as possible." I said, calmly.

"Of course." She said and she turned on the speaker, "Aro? Isabella Cullen is here to see you. She has a … friend with her."

I rolled my eyes. "Send her in." Aro's voice said.

"Go ahead, Ms. Cullen." The secretary said.

"Thank you." I said and I led Edward to the elevator. We made it down and he was still uncomfortable.

Once we were down there, we walked out and saw Aro, with his 2 body guards, Jane, and Alec. I stiffened at the site of Jane. "Hello Aro, Jane, Alec." I greeted them.

"Hello Isabella, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Aro said.

"This is Edward Mason. Edward this is Jane, Alec, and their master Aro. He 'owns' Volterria." I said, pointed out everyone and making sure I put quotes in my voice in 'owns'.

"Hello Edward." Jane said in a quiet, angelic voice.

"Hello Edward." Alec and Aro mimicked.

"As you may have guessed, this is not a social visit, Aro." I said.

"Did you choose to finally join the Voltri Bella?" Aro asked.

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Aro, but sadly, I am here to ask a favor." I stated.

"And what might that be?" Curiousity went through his mind.

"Edward and I would like to know, do you have any idea about anyone who could change us back human?" I asked him.

"I am sorry, Isabella, we don't have anyone in the staff who can do that. Perhaps, to make it up to you, we can get someone to tell Edward his power, someone who specializes in telling this." He meant someone who had the POWER to find out.

I smiled, "Well… why don't you ask Edward?"

"Yes, of course, Edward would you like to see if you have an… ability?" Aro asked.

Edward stared at him for a long moment, "Alright, that could be interesting."

Aro nodded and said, "Jane would you go get Dianna?" Jane disappeared and came back in five seconds with another vampire. "Dianna would you tell Mr. Edward here what his power is?"

Dianna assessed him, "Interesting." She mummered. I stared at her. His power was…. To change us into humans.

"How ironic." I mummered.

Edward looked at me with curiosity. "Dianna has found you have to power for what we came here for." I mummered.

"How do I do it?" Edward asked Dianna.

Dianna stared at him for a moment and then answered, "Just bite them."

I sighed, "Thank you Dianna. We will be on our way Aro." I said quietly, after some thought to this.

"Um, before you go, are you sure you don't want to join the Voltri Isabel?" I shook my head and he turned Edward, "Perhaps, you would be interested?"

Edward looked at me and then shook his head.

"Very well, I shall see you soon, Isabella." I nodded and we all left until, suddenly, Jane's power came through me. I froze.

"Isabella? Are you all right?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand.

I was frozen, if I moved the agony would be to much. He became very upset, "Aro, what are you doing to her?!"

I stood there pain rippling through me, "Its not my doing, Mr. Edward. Jane has disided to… give her a leaving gift."

"What!?" Edward demanded.

"Jane can make an illusion of EXTREME, excruciating pain." Alec said, with an evil grin on his face. He loved to say this, he was even thinking of using his power.

"Stop!" Edward growled in worry.

Jane shrugged and stopped, "I was bored anyway."

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked.

"Jane and I… have that type of relationship, you could call it." I mummered, breathing again. I shook my head.

"WHAT?" Edward asked, "She just hurts you for no reason."

"She's to scared of me to ACUALLY hurt me." I grumbled.

Jane snarled.

"Well thank you so much Aro, we ought to go right now." I said, pulling Edwards hand.

When we got to the forest, Edward said, "do you think… we should try?" He was talking about using his power.

I shrugged, "Sure, couldn't hurt." I held out my arm. He seemed a little worried, that it would hurt.

"Please, Jane's power hurt, this cant be anything." I mummered.

He considered this and bit me, then himself. Suddenly, pain rippled through me, it felt like I was being run over by a bus, burning, and being trampled all at the same time. Suddenly, I did something I didn't do even from Jane's illusion, my eyes got wide and I fell down. Edward stared off into space, he seemed in some other planet, then his knees buckeled and he tumbled to the ground beside me.

When we finally woke up, I felt weird, I looked up and everything was…. Dim. Every thing was so far away. Was I dead? I wouldn't be surprised, the voices were much quieter, I had to strain to hear Edwards mind and he was right beside me. He was beginning to wake up.

I reached and grabbed Edwards hand. I stood up and he stood with me. He smiled, "I always wondered what you would look like as a human."

I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He mummered.

What happened to my voice?! Suddenly, I was clutching my throat, "What happened to my voice!?" I panicked, my voice turned a bit scratchy and still a little velvety.

"Your human, nobody human is perfect." He mummered.

The burn in my throat was gone! That made me feel weird. I was happy about it but… still… "Why is everything so… dim?" I asked.

"You have human eyesight now." Edward answered simply.

"Well, looks like your gonna have to be my guide to the human world." I said laughing.

He smiled, then his smile turned down a little, "I didn't know that would be so bad… I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Its all right." I mummered, "Not your fault, its over now though."

He smiled, "Yes." He mummered, his put his hand under my chin and kissed my lightly. How different this kissing was! It was so … different… I don't know how. I strained to hear his mind. He was happy, just that I got to be human with him, and he was thinking… his humanity was all worth while now. When I pulled away, I smiled.

"You give me too much credit." I said.

"You can still read my mind?" He asked.

"Mostly, I have to go on your facial expressions, but if I strain a lot and I'm close enough, I can." I mummered. He pulled me so close, there was no space between us.

"Does this help?" He asked smiling.

I laughed, not answering him, "We better get back." I mummered, meaning back to my home.

He considered this, then, regretfully he agreed. Off to show our family our new selves.

**okay, I loved writing this chapter, I cant wait to show you what happens next in the next. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we got home, everyone was out hunting. I looked around. I felt empty… it was very uncomfortable. "Why do I feel so empty?" I asked, "Its reallyyyy uncomfortable." I asked Edward.

He laughed, "Your hungry, love." he said.

"What do I eat? I mean all you eat over here is eggs." I wrinkled my nose, "It smelled awful, when you were human and ate that crappy stuff."

He laughed, "No worries, why don't we go to a Mexican reseraunt?"

"Whatever you want, hon." I mummered, I ran up to my room and when I got up there I groaned loud enough for him to hear, "UGH! I'm A Turtle!"

He laughed and I grabbed my wallet walking downstairs, "My treat." I said.

We got into the Volvo and went to eat.

Mexican food was good, the rice was not to hard, soft and not squishy. The soda was a bit… syrupy and then the beans weren't solid but they were… chewy. Mmmm.

When we got home I felt full. I was still hungry in my mouth but I was so full. We got home and I felt kind of tipsy from sitting down to long. "Being human is so… revolting." I grumbled and Edward just laughed.

Jasper came home and saw me sitting on the couch, he froze, I looked up, "Oh, Jasper. How was hunting?" I listened hard to their minds. Poor Jasper… new blood singer…. His best sister. I edged to the edge of the couch, "Sorry, Jazz."

He didn't say a word, he was frozen. "Great." I mummered.

I got up and walked to the stair case and Jasper was right in front of me. His eyes became hard and… unknowing. "Whoops." I said and turned around running to the door. Jasper was right in front of me. I started to back up suddenly, my back slammed into the wall next to the staircase. "Oof."

I stared at his black eyes. "Well, so far, I HATE being human." Suddenly, he lunged at me and he cut into my skin with his teeth. OUCH.

I started feeling dizzy. Soon, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I heard Edwards voice, "JASPER!" He was coming downstairs. Then the darkness took me over.

I heard everyone in the distance, Edward was yelling, "Jasper! Snap out of it! You'll kill her!" I knew he was trying to pull Jasper away. I couldn't push enough out of the darkness to do anything, "ISABEL?! STAY WITH ME!" He shouted, giving up on stopping Jasper, "ISABEL… DO SOMETHING! HE WONT STOP!"

I couldn't, I wasn't even sure if I could stay conscious. He didn't stop shouting, "Jasper! Jasper! I'm begging you, please, stop!" I couldn't feel anything now, I felt… drained. Slowly, I plunged into the darkness. "Jasper! Isabel! NO! Jasper PLEASE, PLEASE!" his voice faded away, and everything went black.

**srry i have to stop there, i will post the next chapter l8r, enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

I came downstairs and Jasper was there with Isabella, he was killing her! I shouted, "JASPER?!" I couldn't understand what he was doing that for. What did she do?

I put both my hands on his shoulders and tried to pry him off her, "Jasper! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'LL KILL HER!" I said despretly trying to stop him.

Giving up on fighting I pulled and pulled yelling, "ISABEL! Stay with me!" I didn't know what to do! He had to stop! "ISABEL! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled even louder to keep her hearing me, "HE WONT STOP!"

I didn't know what to do! "Jasper! Jasper! I'm begging you… please! STOP!" I pulled again, "Jasper! Isabella, NO! Jasper PLEASE, PLEASE!" I was begging for my baby's life. No, no, my love is going to die and I cant do anything.

She lay there limp, suddenly, I bit down on my arm and everything became clear. No pain… I pulled Jasper away. "NO! Jasper! What are you thinking!? You… you… killed her… you…" I couldn't say anything. He suddenly shook his head back and forth.

"Mmmm." He mummered, then he looked at Isabel, "Isabella…. I'm sorry… your just… mmm." He mummered looking at her.

I let go of him and raced beside Isabella. "No, no, no." I whispered, her heart beat became slower.

BPOV

I felt better when I gave into the darkness. When I heard him again it was very sad to me, "Isabel? Please Isabel, wake up. Please wake up, please wake up." He said.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Edward?" I asked. A smile lit up on his face.

"Isabel." He sighed with relief. "Are you all right, love?"

"I… I think so." I touched his face, "Why are your eyes black? Your face… its cold…"

"I'm so sorry Isabel. I had to, I just had to. I couldn't not help you, if I didn't you would be gone… I couldn't deal with it… I'm sorry…" He mummered

"But… I thought… you wanted to be… human." I mummered.

"I want you to be alive more." He answered simply, cupping his hand on my face.

"Edward… you didn't have to… Not for me…" It was hard to talk since, I just woke up and my voice felt scratchy.

He closed his eyes, "I did though… I couldn't let you die… Where would that leave me? You?" He asked, obviously in pain. "I am going to change back later."

"But… the pain?" He shook his head, "It doesn't madder. All I want is to be human… with you." He mummered.

I smiled, "Edward." I sighed, "You'd do anything… for me, wouldn't you?"

He smiled, "Of course, I love you."

I closed my eyes. I was exhausted, how much can almost dieing take out of a person? Jasper's voice came, "Are you all right? I'm so sorry."

I smiled at Jasper, opening my eyes, "I'm sorry, I knew you would do that. I heard it in your mind. I know you didn't mean to… I forgive you, you're my best brother."

"You can still think of me like that when I did that to you?"

I smiled, "Of course I can. You are an awesome brother, your… always there for me… and stick by my choices… you never… argue when I make one… You were the only one who wasn't mad about Edward. The only one who didn't try to turn him."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked.

"Mind-reader, remember?" I asked. He laughed, "Of course.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me." Jasper said.

I nodded and fell back asleep.

**srry about the last chapter guys, dont hate Jasper, he couldnt help it, and in this one, besides edward and bella, i like him the best lol. i changed everyone to what i would get along with the best :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Edward changed himself back into a human, I was crying and crying. I was so worried because I didn't know if he was going to make it. What if he didn't? what if it only worked once?

When he woke up, I was still sitting right there, I hadn't moved all the two days. He opened his eyes and I hugged him tight. "Your okay, your okay." I said excitedly. He smiled and hugged me.

"Of course I am, love." He mummered.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, we stared at one another for a moment and then I jumped up, "Well, I have been here for days and I REALLY gotta go." I laughed, "Humanity sucks."

He smiled, "Being normal sucks to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Watch it buddy, I may not be able to be up any of these vampires, but I am sure I could take you down anyday."

He laughed and then got up, "How about today?" He said, before that registered in my brain, he tackled me.

He pinned me down in 5 second and I kept struggling, "Stupid boy." I grumbled. He laughed and kissed me and then got up, I hopped up.

"Yeah, your just mad that I am stronger than you NATURALY." He teased.

"Ugh." I turned around and walked to the restroom.

When I got back I looked at the bed, he wasn't there, suddenly something hit me from the side and pinned me to the ground. Edward. He grinned crookedly and kissed the hollow of my throat, "Gotcha again."

"Show off." I grumbled, "Now if you don't mind…" I tried to get up, he didn't let me back up.

"What's the password?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes thinking…. "Um… Please?"

He shook his head, "Think harder." he teased laughing.

"Get off of me or I will take the knife and kill you?" I said laughing at him trying to get up again, but I still couldn't ugh.

He shook his head again, "Nope."

I glared at him for a moment and kissed him. "Password?" I asked.

He grinned and let me up, "There you go, shorty."

"Ugh." I started laughing, getting up and brushing myself off. I shook my head, "You are such a moron." I said laughing.

He just smiled, "Accually, I was wondering, do you want to go to Rosa's Café tonight?"

"Uh, sure." I said.

Suddenly, Alice squealed. "Oh god." Edward said.

I strained to read her mind, "Stupid humanity. Can't a girl ever catch a break?"

Suddenly, Alice was in there, "YOU ARE REALLY? OH THAT'S SO COOL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! I cant believe it!"

"What?" I asked.

She just looked at me and said, "COME ON COME ON COME ON, we HAVE to get ready for your date." She pulled me by the arm.

I gave Edward a look that said 'this is your fault in some way and I am gonna find out what.' he just shrugged and turned around to go find a suit.

Alice dressed me up like crazy, "Its JUST ONE date." I grumbled.

"It's THE date." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Your out to kill me arent you?"

Alice rolled her eyes and continued covering me in blush and mascara and eyeliner. God she hates me. I strained to read her brain. She was thinking…. Date… about time… I cant wait… cant believe it? Helpful Alice. Ugh.

"What did you see in your vision, Alice?" Suddenly, I caught something in her head… WEDDING PLANNER?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

** okay things are just getting good, but I am sure that you all know whats gonna happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

twilight tale twisting book 2

Chapter 6

We got to the reseraunt and Edward seemed a little figity. Oh god, oh god, I was so not ready for Alice to let me know that. I am still trying to be able to read minds easier. I listened to his mind as much as I could, it gave me a headache, will she say. What she think. Should I? did alice see then I stopped with a headache.  
Edward looked at me for a moment and then said, You alright? Damn humanity. I grumbled.  
He chuckled and then sighed. He was thinking poor Bella my fault. She wants to be a vampire. I wonder what. Ugh my head hurt to bad. Did you just call me Bella? I asked.  
He stared at me, You can read minds as a human? Its very hard. He said, I wanted to ask you something Im not sure how. Its actually my fault Alice dressed you up He seemed to be trying to find words I knew it! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Be calm, be calm.  
He thought a moment and then said, Isabella, I have a confession- -Phew- when i first saw you, i was afraid to meet you, when i first met u, i was afraid to hold you, when i first held u, i was afraid to kiss u, when i first kissed u, i was afraid to love you, and now that i love you, Im afraid to lose you and now, Im scared because....I dont want anyone else to have your heart. I dont want anyone else to kiss your lips. I dont want anyone else to be in your arms. I dont want anyone else to be the one to love you. Im scared because i dont want anyone else to take my place. Id rather have bad times with you than good times with someone else. Id rather be beside you in a storm than safe and warm by myself. Id rather have hard times together than to have it easy apart. Remember I'll always love you baby, you are the one who holds my heart. Im not perfect. I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid stuff, and then take it back. But put all that aside you'll never find a guy that cares and loves you more than me. Meeting you was fate....becoming your friend was a choice.....but falling in love with you, I had no control over. So i have to ask, will you marry me? I stared at him I realized I was crying. Suddenly, I felt warm inside and I couldnt believe it! He was asking ME! The girl who had been the reason he had been changed into a vampire. The girl who had been the reason he killed his own father. The girl who could have gotten him killed at the Voltri. I was so happy, he was so sweet, my face lit up. That was so romantic I couldnt believe it, Yes, yes. Of course! He smiled, Youve made me the happiest man in the world. He kissed me and I couldnt believe that this was all for me. When it was over Alices voice appeared.  
Wasnt that the sweetest? Alice asked smiling.  
Rosalie was on my other side, I know, Emmett should try something like that. Jasper and Emmett were on each of Edwards sides and they both just grinned at one another. Carlisle was behind Jasper and Emmett, smiling like a proud father and Esme behind Rosalie and Alice.  
I stared at them, anger filled me up. THEY HAD TO RUIN IT ALWAYS! WHY DID THEY COME!? UGH! I HATE ALICE I HATE HER I HATE HER!  
Edward stared at me, Dont hate them, love they are just trying to be a family. Everyone was staring at Edward in surprise.  
You read my mind? I asked in confusion.  
Isabel I have been able to for so long, but I never wanted you to know until now. Thats something I have BEEN able to do. And now that you are my fiancИ I think you should know He said quietly.  
I smiled quietly, considering that. Then decided that would be something good to know.  
Eeeep. I am gonna plan the wedding, come on Rose, hurry up Esme. Alice said. Ugh. I said slamming my head on the table and Emmett and Jasper both burst out laughing. Edward just rolled his eyes.

**Sparkles107 wrote the proposal for me. I wanted to thank her for telling me about that song that I used for the title and I just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to the awesome-est friend ever, youre an awesome poet and thank you SO much for everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all planned the wedding and I never listened to a word they said, I just was off day dreaming and Edward was just listening to the daydreams. He was very entertained with my daydreams. They were just of past things that have happened all of them when I had met him. I couldn't believe so much had happened, I just had to look through it all._

_Esme and Alice and Rose had no idea we weren't listening, they were having to much fun explaining and deciding upon themselves, what flowers, what cake, decorations, yada, yada, yada._

_Finally, Esme and Alice and Rosalie were drawing everything they had planned up and then Alice yelled, "I have it!" I looked up, broken from my trance, annoyed Edward looked up too. _

"_This is what the wedding is going to look like! And we can use this drawing for the invitations. We can make up a list right now." Alice said excitedly. Alice and Esme were excited about this, but Rosalie only like the makeup, hair, and dressing things._

_They planned and planned who to come and finally they were done. They all started copying the picture to a paper and making it smaller to fit the card. They started addressing and signing the cards after that and then they asked me and Edward to sign them all too._

"_Tanya and the Denali clan? Kate and Garrett? Emphreim Black and the PACK?" I asked Alice in disbelief, "We are going for a wedding now a fight, Alice." I grumbled._

_Suddenly, I took a card and one of them said, "CHIEF SWAN?!" I nearly screamed, "Alice, don't you remember?! He doesn't even know I am still alive still and you want to invite him to a wedding?!"_

_Alice shrugged, "I don't think Edwards father is gonna come back from the grave to walk you down the isle." Suddenly, I sneered at her. It sounded odd coming from a human but it was even scarier._

_Edward just stared at her, "I really don't think that is a good idea." He spoke up._

_Alice glared, "Who is the planner?" _

"_You are." I mumbled. _

"_And who is planning this wedding?" Alice asked._

"_You are." Edward said._

"_And who's wedding is this?" I demanded._

"_Its yours and I am going to make it wonderful." Alice said, "But you have to cooperate." Alice said._

_I rolled my eyes._

_I checked the date of the wedding. "November 1st 1900?!" I demanded, "That's a week from now!" I almost flipped out._

_Edward seemed unsurprised, everything Alice does is annoying. He tried not to smile, at that remark._

_Ugh, I felt really sick, I couldn't believe it was today! Today of all times! I had been trying to get better at mind reading, what else would I do while the service goes on and on and on and on and on? I was only good enough at it that I would be able to read Edwards, the priest's, and the bridesmaid's and the best man's. It was cool to read Edwards mind while he was reading mine, it just like…. Bounced off and we heard other peoples minds all at once. _

_Alice got me into the long, strapless, white dress and something marvelous happened. I was sitting in the makeup room and I heard a rough voice, "Can I come in?" I didn't recognize it. "Go ahead." I mummered._

_And CHIEF SWAN came in! "Hey Bells. I… havent seen you in…six years… You look well." He mummered._

_I hadn't been called that in forever. I just stared at him, "Hello, er, Charlie." I said._

"_You can call me Dad if you want." Charlie said quietly, he stood there a moment and then ran over to me, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him, tears filling up in my eyes, "I've missed you, Bells." He mummered._

"_Me too dad. Thanks for coming." I mummered._

_Rosalie came in with Alice, "Come on we have a lot of work to do." _

_Alice gave Rosalie her marching orders and Charlie left. Rosalie did my hair into a fluffy bun, while Alice did my make up. Alice put on cream color base, eye liner and mascara, dark redish lip gloss and blush. Rosalie and Alice finished and turned my chair around showing me the mirror. _

_I couldn't believe what I saw, a dark haired cream-rose colored beauty. I had one strand of hair hanging down on both sides of my face, in a pretty curl._

"_Charlie get in here!" Rosalie yelled, and she threw me a 2 dozen red rose bouquet _

_Charlie came in, in a tux with his hair brushed through. Charlie put out a hooked arm and led me downstairs after Rosalie and Alice walked down in front of us. I forgot! I'm a klutz as a human! I gulped and kept my eyes on the ground until we made it down._

_When we made it to the bottom of the stairs my eyes searched for Edward. I found him. He was more handsome than ever. His eyes met mine and she smiled._

_When we made it down the aisle, finally. Charlie handed me off and we stood while the preacher droned on and on and on about love and blah, blah, blah._

_I smirked at Edward. Scared of the vampires yet?, I thought. _

_You are the one who got attacked by one, why arent you?, he thought._

_You think that is going to happen again? There's a hundred vampires here and the preacher is one and…., I thought, okay I really wasn't helping my case._

_Edward smiled, don't worry, I'll protect you._

_That made me smirk. Suddenly, the preachers voice came up, "Do you Edward Anthony Mason take Isabella Marie Swan Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife." _

"_I do." Edward said, smiling even brighter._

"_And do you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen take Edward Anthony Mason to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

_Well, duh, why else would we be here? Edward was fighting a smile, "I do." I said quietly._

"_You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. FINALLY, now we are getting somewhere._

_Edward's smiled, humor and happieness and put his hand under my chin, and pulled me up to him through the small of my back. I kissed him throwing my arms around him, bouquet and all. After a few moments, we finally pulled away._

_The music started and Edward spun me onto the floor. Its been so long since I have been human. "Edward, I have to tell you something." I said quietly._

"_What is it, love?" He asked._

"_Edward, I CANT dance." I said, desperately._

_He laughed, "Don't worry, I CAN."_

_And then we were whirling. I laughed, we didn't say a word, just looked into each others eyes, not thinking about anything. _

_At the end of the first song, Emmett cut in and then Edward came back. After that, he was a little hesitant to let me dance with him, and I just laughed about this._

_During the hunnimoon, we went to HonaLuLu. It was so much fun! I loved the beaches and swimming. We would have adventures during the day and have the hunnimoon during the night. It was only a two week thing but when we got back, I felt sort of bad._

"_Why are you upset, love?" Edward has asked me on the plane._

"_I'm gonna miss the romance and all." I mummered._

"_No worries, hon, you wont have to worry about that." He was so cute! I smiled._

_**sry it took so long to get up, my compute was to full, well there you go :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_One day, Jasper was staying with us again, while everyone was hunting. Everyone decided to try to give Jasper another chance, since he was caught off guard last time. Edward still didn't want to leave my side. _

_I didn't believe he was STILL upset about something that had happened weeks ago, Jasper really was sorry, and yet even if Edward forgave him, he didn't want to leave. I let them watch the football game while I got up and cooked. While I was at the sink, I looked out the window above it and saw HIM. I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth, I looked back and he was gone._

_Okay, so now I am dreaming of Demitri, how stupid. I continued to wash the dishes and then I heard the doorbell ring, it made me jump. I put down the dish and went to answer the door. Jasper had been holding his breath this whole day, it was starting to bug me._

_I opened the door and saw Demetri and Jane and Alec on the other side. My jaw dropped, I quickly closed it and gave them an innocent smile. "One moment." I said slamming the door in their faces. "Uh, guys we have a problem." Edward was listening to everyone's mind and then he heard THEIRS._

_Jasper looked up, "Uh, I think I just saw the Voltri outside the door." I said, I felt dizzy. I swayed a little. _

_Jasper smirked, "Your funny, Isabel, really funny." but he felt my emotions being tense. Then he said, "Holy crap!" He jumped up and looked at the door. Suddenly, he was right in front of me and Edward raced to my side. _

"_Okay, I think I am gonna be sick." I murmured holding onto my stomach._

_Edward put his arm around my waist, holding me steady and Jasper locked all the locks on the doors. "What are you waiting for Edward!? You have to be vampires again!"_

_Edward had a feeling that if he changed us now, we wouldn't be able to turn back, well at least him, because he had already twice. He shook his head, "No, we cant! What if we don't change back?" _

_Jasper's voice became urgent, "If you don't you wont be alive to regret it!"_

_Suddenly, the door burst down. My eyes got wide and I stared into Edward's worried eyes. He knew that there were 2 choices but they could be interpreted as LIVE or DIE. "Its okay, Isabel." He murmured._

_But it wasn't okay! The Voltri members stepped in and Edward started to back up, pulling me with him. I stared at Jane and Alec, "No, I was wrong, NOW being human really bites." I murmured, Jasper gave me a look that said Watch it. That's what I had said when he had attacked me and he didn't forget it._

_Jane gave an overly sweet smile and Alec's field suddenly hit Jasper. He stopped moving. His eyes became glassy and he just froze._

"_NO!" I yelled. I lurched toward Jasper and Edward's arm became restraining. He pulled me backwards, half behind him._

_Jasper was confused in his mind. I listened hard, YOU HAVE TOO EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO! He yelled in his head, urgently. Edward just shook his head, he was too stubborn. He didn't want to be back to a vampire and that was final._

_WELL, LET ISABEL! YOU KNOW SHE WANTS TO! SHE HAS TOO! Jasper continued. Jasper couldn't see but he knew Edward wasn't going to._

"_Edward, you have to." I whispered in fear, "Please, please, please." I begged him. Jane watched her brother Alec have his fun, while Demetri was smirking at frozen Jasper._

_Edward just shook his head, "NO." He whispered, suddenly, he yanked me back. I couldn't hear Jasper anymore, I couldn't hold my power out far enough anymore. _

_Jane slowly turned to me, "So, you want to die, now don't you Edward? Well, we can arange that." Suddenly, I yanked him by the wrist away from where he was standing and then, trying to follow the movement, Jane hit me. It was worse than last time. This was to make me WANT to die._

_I fell down in pain. I stopped breathing and this time, being human I couldn't help but screaming. "STOP!" Edward yelled._

_Jane gave him a smile, "I don't think I want to. You seem to want to die, she can pay the price." I was to lost in the illusion to realize, who these words meant, "Jasper should have gotten rid of you while he had you by the throat." She growled at me._

_Alec let Jasper out of the power, "Oh, I have an idea, Jane let her go." Jane glared at Alec and he whispered in her ear. Jane let the illusion go away._

_When it was over, I stopped screaming and started to breath hard. I pushed myself up. Suddenly, Jane was beside me, and she slashed me with something sharp, "OUCH!" I yelled in disbelief. _

_Suddenly, Jaspers eyes got wide, then turned to slits, suddenly Edward was backing me up to a wall and standing in front of me protectively. Jane and Alec and Demetri strolled away, "See you in hell." Jane chimed to me._

_Whoops. Edward was staring at Jasper, "Jasper, now you have to keep calm. Keep calm, don't breathe." _

_Jasper didn't stop breathing, he just let a slow evil smile cross his face. My breath stopped, "Okay, now, are you going to change me BEFORE I'm killed?" I demanded to Edward._

"_He's not going to get near you, I wont let him." Edward said._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE A HUMAN, YOUR NOT THE TOUGHEST PERSON IN THE HOUSE!" I yelled at Edward, "NOW CHANGE ME DAMN IT!" _

_He just shook his head, "You don't have to be a vampire for this." _

_Suddenly, everything went so fast. When I blinked, Jasper was in front of me, facing me, and Edward was on the other wall. I heard a crunch and Edward was over there, quivering in pain. Now, my breath stopped on the spot. _

_Jasper smiled evily, "You are human little sister… circle of life."_

"_NO!" Edward yelled and Jaspers teeth sunk into my throat._

_Suddenly, my teeth grinded, I pushed Jasper away, but he didn't budge. My hands flew to my stomach, I felt it lurch, sickness passed threw me. I tried to gulp but I couldn't. I felt a sharp pang in my throat, Jasper was digging his teeth deeper into my throat._

"_JASPER! STOP!" Edward yelled. _

_Jasper to was to far away to here, off in another planet, another galaxy. My veins started pumping faster, as if to invite Jasper to kill me quicker, my heart raced trying to keep the blood flowing to it. _

"_ISABEL!" I knew I wasn't going to live through this I just knew it. I tried again, pushing Jasper away, but every time the pang would come back. My arms became numb and then the rest of me. _

_Suddenly, I heard Carlisle's voice, my eyes closed. "Jasper!" And something crashed him off. Emmett, I heard. _

_My eyes flew open and my hand flew to my throat, as if to protect it this time. "Edward." My voice came out low and scratchy._

"_What happened?" Carlisle asked standing above me._

"_The Voltri came…" I could barely continue. "I think he broke Edwards arm…." I continued._

_Carlisle rushed to Edward. Then Edward was gone and Carlisle was back. I fought to keep my eyes open. Wow, that took a lot out of a person._

_Carlisle helped me up and I sat on the couch, Emmett was still holding Jasper down, and the fighting became less and less. I sighed._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 **7 months later**_

_Ever since Blake Prichard and Lono Prichard had been added to the family everyone has been really tense. We only let them in because they were vampires with very delicate powers. Lono could turn you into a different time. Blake could turn you from a vampire to a…. fairy or something that would go with that time and place._

_Edward didn't like them one bit, Blake and Lono liked to cause trouble. I didn't mind them, I never really talked to them. _

_One day, I woke up and Lono and Blake were standing over me, smiling in excitement. I looked over beside me, Edward was gone! "'Morning." I murmured. _

"_Good morning, Lady Swan." Lono said, flashing his white teeth._

"_What are you talking abo-" then everything around me turned white._

_When I woke up, I looked around. I had fallen into a pile of hay. I got up, UGH. "Okay, what just happened?" I asked myself. I looked down, I was wearing a poofy pink dress with a map and orders in my hands:_

_You are in midevil times Isabella. Your name here will not be what you think it should. Your name here is now Isabella Marie Swan, the one you had before you joined the Cullen family. You have a map in one hand and these orders of what to do. You are to now be addressed as Lady Swan, IF you can make it to the castle. No one, but yourself, remembers you are from a different time. Blake and I will be along your journey too. Don't worry, your family is here if you follow the right way to go. This will be interesting to you. None of the Cullens are, or ever were, vampires. Follow the map to the castle and be on your journey. Your father is Sir Owen Swan and his lovely wife is Isabella Marie Swan the First. Have a wonderful time in the journey and remember, if you ever decide to blow the secret, you will be stuck in these times without any of the Cullens with you, never to return. We will be watching you. Have fun._

_-Lono Prichard_

"_Well, this is crap." I grumbled. I hurried out of the haystack and brushed it off my dress. I tripped and fell onto the hard ground, "Ugh." I looked at the map. "Well, here goes nothing." And she started off for the castle._

_When I got to the castle and saw the gates were closed. A man in a warriors suit came in front of her. "What is your business in Swan Castle?" I tried hard not to laugh. Wait… was that….?_

"_Jasper?" I asked._

"_Madam, my name is Sir Lance, I am sorry. Please state your business with the king." Jasper said, I mean "lance" (try reading that in a girly voice xD). _

"_I am Isabella Marie Swan the second and I MUST speak with the Lord, immedently." I said, without missing a beat._

_He seemed to examine me. Then he let me pass. "GATES!" He yelled up at the other gate watcher. Then the gates opened, "Welcome home Lady Swan." _

"_Thank you Mr. Lance." I tried again not to laugh._

_I walked up into the castle and Alice skipped to my side, "Hello sister. I didn't think I would be hearing from you for a time." she said darkly, okay so I am guessing she hates me._

"_Alice?" I asked._

"_Alice?! How dare you call me that! Don't you remember, that is a witch!" Alice said annoyed, "In case you've gone brain dead, my name is Rhianna, you spoiled girl!"_

_Yeah, this may look like Alice, but this is NOT Alice. "So very sorry Rhianna, I must have had a blank mind for a second."_

"_Rhianna" just rolled her eyes and skipped away._

_I walked down the huge hall was greeted by Rosalie, "Hello Ms. Swan."_

"_Rosalie?" I asked, let me guess this is not Rosalie._

"_Yes." She kept her name, "Let me take you to your mother at once." She said._

_I nodded. We went into a room chamber and there was Esme and…. Lono? Well this dream was getting more interesting by the minute. "Welcome home daughter." Esme said._

_Lono gave an evil smile, "Yes welcome back. I am sure you remember your mother Isabella and I as well, Sir DonHeelio." _

"_Of course." I said with an annoyed look on my face._

"_Ms. Cullen, would you get in here?!" Esme chimed. She had dark blue eyes, like Rosalie did, as a human…._

_Rosalie came in, "Yes Madame?"_

"_Would you take Ms. Swan to her room?" Esme asked, she seemed kind but firm. Okay, this is so not good. Well, now I could remember her and Rosalie's name easier. DonHeelio Swan, though? You had to be kidding me._

"_Of course, please come with me Ms. Swan." Rosalie told me, she said leading me a long staircase. Was she wearing a MAID'S dress? ROSALIE? You have got to be kidding me. Now I know Blake doesn't know Rosalie._

_When, I looked out of the window and saw a darker castle, "Who's is that?" I asked Rosalie._

"_That, Ms., is BlonConnor castle. Everyone tells tales about that it is the wizards castle. Everyone fears for there lives from him, all the peasants." She paused and then said, "He is actually Sir DonHeelio Swan's brother." Oh great I know who it is. But where is EDWARD?_

"_May I speak with my father alone?" I asked her._

"_Oh course, madame." She let me go back downstairs and Esme left the room. _

"_Lonno, where is Edward in all this mess. I have seen Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and you, but I have YET to see Edward." I growled quietly at him._

_He smiled and then started walking to a window. He motioned for me to follow. He saw me right there beside him and he pointed to BlonConner castle. "He is there." He smiled. I still had the letter clutched in my hands. I had crushed it. _

"_How do I get there?" I asked him._

"_You would be wasting your time. In case you havent noticed, NO ONE remembers who they really are." Lonno said with a smile on his face._

"_Why cant I read anyones mind?" I asked._

_Lonno smiled, "I can help you with that. Blake and I have this power of the story. This is going to be our most fun game yet." _

"_Why did you do this to me? To us?" I asked sharply._

_Suddenly, everything went white then I fell onto the hard ground. I looked around. I looked up and there was BlonConner Castle. I got up and brushed my dress off. And then saw up above me, it was dark, but over where I just was… it was sunlight before…. _

_I started to feel sick to my stomach. I started to get up and the gates opened. Eerie. I walked into the building and saw the doors open as I approached. I looked around when I got in, "Hello?" I called and then the doors closed behind me, startling me._

_I jumped and then a voice came up, "Hello Lady Isabella. What are you doing in a dangerous place like this?" a voice sounded behind me. I turned around to see a man I didn't know. He had brown hair and white skin. He scared me a little._

"_I am here looking for someone…. Edward?" I asked._

" _I am sorry, but there is no Edward here." He said, almost regretfully. _

_Okay this was going to be tough. Only Rosalie has her name and no one is who they really are. How will I ever see Edward? "Come, we can go have a tour, Ms. Swan. Come, come." He said._

_I felt sick he led me up the staircase. "Mr. Anthony! Would you please come give Isabella a tour?" He called._

_Blake came in. How odd, he made himself a servant. But if he were then I would see him the most it was necessary. He would tell me exactly what he wanted._

_I knew this was the enemy, the man who sent me here. But also one of the only ones who know what is going on. And who is who. He could be my only chance to see Edward. _

_I followed him up another stair case and then he led me too a room. When I got in I looked around… a bed chamber. He stood in front of me and the door slammed shut. He smiled evily and disappeared out of them room._

_NO! How stupid! They didn't! They did?! I'm the Lords daughter or course they did! But… why? How? NO! What am I to do? Oh god no!_

_I raced to the door and slammed it with my fists over and over, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CANT DO THIS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU MORONS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? LET ME OUT! NO! OPEN THIS DOOR!" I said throwing a tantrum. _

_I raced to the window and looked down. It was a straight drop down a cliff and then I could see the gate yard that I came in. _

_I felt awful, no, no! I need to see Edward! Then I saw HIM! Edward! He was watching the gate, as if he already knew what had happened. Edward looked up at me, and then didn't smile that smile he always showed when he saw me._

_He looked away quickly. Then I could read his mind. What a stupid girl, she shouldn't have come. Why would she think that they could help her with anything she wants? She is so stupid, He thought. It made me drop down and cry for these feelings on me now. He used to be happy and love me… now… he wasn't Edward… he was just…. Another warrior. _

_I stared at them, no! Edward cant be gone! Edward cant be gone…. How could he leave me… How am I the only one who knows….? Suddenly, I realized I was crying. _

_I threw myself onto the bed sobbing. How do I get out of this? Does this never end? Will I never get out of here? Get out of this? _

_Why wont it just disappear… please let it disappear, please. I closed my eyes tight. Edward's gone… Jasper's gone… Alice's gone…. The only ones I have here are not my allies. They are just my enemies… the only ones who know who I am do not care and control the story… how do I get them to end this? I would do anything to have Edward back to me…._

_**Alex gave me the idea of names, and sparkles107 the ideas for the people who is who, so thanks guys, this story couldn't have even started from you. I also got the idea of this from "old magic" on . I know this was a little dorky but still. J**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_I heard a voice above me, "Well, you only wanted to see him." I looked up, Blake._

"_YOU NO GOOD, MORONIC, LIEING, LITTLE THIEF I HATE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I yelled at him._

"_Don't yell at me yet. They are here. They are ready to fight for you back. One little problem though…." He said._

_I got up, "WHAT?!" _

_He just snapped his fingers, "He is not the only wizard." He murmured and then I started to feel arms and legs start to weigh me down, I couldn't speak._

_He snapped again, and chains connections my arms and ankles. _

_My arms and legs wouldn't move. I fell onto the bed. He smiled and scooped me up easily. He started to walk out the door and desend the stairs. All I could think was… Edward… Edward wont be on my side…. Edward will try to kill me…._

_When we were outside Blake put me down onto the ground, I was at the edge of the cliff that was under the chamber room I was just in._

_Edward and a few more warriors were on Blake's side. Emmett… Jasper and some other warriors were ready to fight, but my family was also over there. I listened to Edwards mind… Isabella is going to die, because of her ignorance, she deserves it, I couldn't listen any more. _

"_Edward." I mouthed. How do I get his attention? I could barely keep my mind on this. Edward… Dear…. Why don't you remember me? Why don't you still love me? Why don't you even care? _

_He's not Edward, these arent my family… this isn't real…. These aren't the people I know…. Edward has to be here with me though…. He has too. Then I realized, none of this WAS real. It couldn't be!_

_Suddenly, I made the chains dissapear. I controlled that?! Good then I can control this. I can do this… I can do this. I stood with my side and then I made the others, everyone but Edward, go into the cliff. "WITCH!" Emmett accused._

"_I guess so." I murmured. _

_Then I smiled, "Edward?" I asked. "You have to remember. You have to remember, please." I said. _

_But it didn't work. It wasn't real! NONE OF THIS WAS REAL! Then everyone but Edward, and the people I knew fell. I smiled. _

_Edward growled. Whoops. I grabbed all of my power and grabbed the sword from Emmett, "Okay, this should be fun." I murmured. Then Edward came at me…. Whoops. How do I hurt HIM? Fake or not?_

_Suddenly, he already has his sword pressing to mine, he was ready to slam his down as soon as he had the chance. He had already tackled me. And then I remembered, "No fair." I said. Everyone was confused except him. Then, he started laughing. _

"_What the password?" He asked, laughing._

_Yep, that was Edward. I kissed him quick and he let me up, " You got it right this time." He murmured. _

_I threw my arms around him, "Your back!" _

_He put his arms around me and said, "I'm sorry for not understand before." _

_Everyone else was just staring at us like we were crazy. And then I heard Blake speak up, "This isn't going to happen!" He yelled and suddenly, I was back hanging off the cliff. _

"_All of you! LEAVE! OR I WILL PUSH HER OFF!" He said, suddenly everyone knew what he had done. I felt my arms get heavy._

_I heard everyone leave, but saw Edward still above me. "Isabel?" _

_In rage, Blake pushed me down and I fell. "ISABEL!"_

_Suddenly, I remembered, I have to know how to go back up. I closed my eyes, and then I was going back up, smiling I appeared back at the top, "None of this is real." I murmured and everyone was gone._

"_Isabel? Get up, love. Its over." Edward murmured._

_I threw my arms around Edward, "I'm so glad, now I know your real!"_

_Edward chuckled. "Of course, I am, Bella sometimes I wonder about you." He said laughing. _

_I frowned but couldn't help laughing with him. _

_The end_

_**okay I know the 2nd book really sucked srry peoples J thanks so much for reading, if you want me to make the epologe then feel please review :) as soon as i get that i will work on the epologe, :) thanks so much hope you enjoyed it :)**_


End file.
